Discovering Truths
by WhiteLion56
Summary: He knew he couldn't hid it from them forever, but he tried anyway. It was all because he was afraid of what they would do and he didn't want to lose the only people he had in his life. (Ship undecided.)


Discovering Truths

Chapter 1

'I couldn't let them find out.' That is what I told myself when I saw my true form. The purple skin and yellow eyes screamed Galra. Galra are our mortal enemy,if they found out they would hate me. I would lose the only people I have left in my life, I would be alone again. So I hide it at all, I made sure to look human and act as human as I could.I was happy surrounded with friends and I was happy to be helping people. But I always knew I couldn't hide it from them forever.

Everything was peaceful and quiet. Everyone was taking a break from days of tiring training. Hunk was cooking snacks with Caron, Shiro was talking to Allura, Pidge working on their computer, Lance was chatting about some alien chick he saw and I was quietly watching Pidge.

"She was a sight to behold, I mean she was all curves. She had the most beautiful ascent I have ever heard." Lance chattered on and on. Saying how beautiful she was even though no one was listening.

"No one cares Lance." I commented and he paused to glare at me.

"Your just jealous because I get all the hot babes."Lance replied with a smug look on his face. He ran a hand though his hair and gave a flirty look to Allura who in return rolled her eyes and went back to talking with Shiro. Lance frowned at the response and I couldn't help but snickered.

"What are you working on Pidge?" Shiro asked and Pidge looked up from their computer. A smile stretched across his face at the question and their glasses seemed to shine for a second.

"I'm glad you asked, after going through Zendak's I am trying to figure out a weapon to use against the Galra. So far I have come up with many ideas but none seem very effective." Pidge explain looking back at their computer with a frown.

"I'm sure you'll figure out something." Shiro said encouragingly with a kind smile. Pidge nodded and returned to typing on their computer. Everyone went back to what they were doing. Lance laid down and Shiro went back to his conversation with Allura. After awhile Hunk and Coran entered with some snacks for everyone and joined Shiro and Allura In their conversation.

Suddenly Pidge jumped up, grabbed their computer and ran off saying something about the perfect weapon. I laid down and stared at the ceiling, thinking.

'What kind of weapon is he making? Would they use it against me if they ever found out?' I worried, thinking about whatever this weapon could do. I pulled out my dagger and started cleaning it with a cloth. I did this whenever I was worried or in deep thought. After a while I paused and started at the dagger, it was the most precious thing I had. I have had it for as long as I can remember, I don't know who my parents are but this dagger was the only thing I had from them. I have lived on my own for as long as I can remember, all alone. Until I meet Shiro, he was my first friend and he helped me get until garrison. He took care of me and he watched over me. After he disappeared I left garrison and spent a year looking for him.

I was brought out of my thoughts when Pidge suddenly ran in holding their computer and some kind of device in their hand. Pidge had a look of triumph on their face as they held the device up for everyone to see. They had everyone's attention and everyone was quiet.

"I believe I have created a weapon that we can use effectively against the Galra." Pidge announce proudly.

"How does it work?" Allura asked curiously with a head tilt.

"Well you see these two buttons," Pidge said pointing at a purple button and red button. Everyone nodded and I started to feel queasy.

"According to my data Galra have very good hearing and hear things most species can't, so this purple button should give out a high pitch sound that would hurt Galra but is harmless to us. We wouldn't even hear the sound." Pidge explained excitedly as they pointed to the purple button. Everyone nodded and I felt my stomach drop.

"Also Galra go into heat, submissive Galra are more effected by their Galra go through heat all they are focused on is mating. The downside is that submissive Galra are treated like lesser people and are looked at as just sex toys or as just baby givers responsible for continuing the Galra race. So the Galra fighters are most if not all dominates. But this button will release a perfume that will send Galras into heat, even though for dominates it would only cause them to feel the need to mate with a I figured it could at least cause discomfort and distract them a little bit." Pidge explained with a slight frown and pointed at the red button. Lance raised his hand and everyone's attention went to him.

"So the submissive Galra are chicks?" Lance asked and Pidge narrowed their eyes at him.

"Not always, there are submissive males that can give birth." Pidge commented and Lance's eyes widened.

"So how would we this in battle?" Hunk asked drawing the attention to him.

"We can use it as a defense for the castle." Coran suggested and Allura agreed. They started discussion how they would add it to the castle before they reached a effective idea and immediately start working on it. Everyone else started to work on it but I sat there staring at the floor trying to get my thoughts together.

"You coming Keith?" Shiro asked as everyone else was leaving. Shiro had a slight worried look on his face.

"Yeah I just need to go to the bathroom." I lied as I got up. Shiro nodded and left as I stared at the ground. I was thinking about this defenses they were currently setting up.

'How can I avoid this defense? They would probably try it out after setting it up. I need to hid, they can't find out.'I thought to myself as I started to head to my room. I wanted to hid it from them but I knew deep down it wouldn't be long until they found out about the monster I really am.


End file.
